The Game
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Nothing too serious! More like...a take on what would happen if Hakkai was ever struck down by Sanzo's deadly fan. Perhaps a little implied 83 right at the very end. You can burn me at the stake after reading this. AU to the max!


Authors Notes: Trust me when I say it's nothing serious at all. In fact, its just Hakkai being twisted and at the end might slightly imply 83! Purely PWP and a slight humour shot for me. Sorry, you can now burn me at the stake. Usual disclaimers apply.

**The Game**

A group of males, four in fact, headed into their own private eating area in a restaurant as the illustrious leader, also known as Genjo Sanzo asked for the private eating room knowing how two of his 'stupid' companions were when they came across food.

As he was the last to enter he did not hear Goyjo mumble "are you ready for this" to a confused little monkey boy.

"Aaaaaah where are MY meatbuns?" Chimed the short monkey boy at the exact time Sanzo walked through the door. Golden eyes flickered around before seeing the plate in the cockily grinning hands of one "ero-kappa".

"Come and get it ya stupid monkey." He happily chirped as he held the plate above his own head where Goku found it impossible to reach since he was so short and all.

"You give that back Goyjo! Those are MINE!" Yelled Goku as he clawed at Goyjo's shirt which only made the redhead laugh even harder.

While the two morons entangled themselves in a fight over food, or more importantly precious life saving meatbuns, another brunette began to calculate what would occur in exactly 38 seconds. His sharp eyes (yes they were sharp even if he nearly blinded himself a long time ago but thanks to his trusty monocle he could see again) observed as the frown on Sanzo's face deepened as he headed stiffly towards the duo. It didn't take long for emerald eyes to watch a precious vein throb against the golden haired man's temple. In due time, just as it clicked 38 seconds, a flash of white was brought out from the folds of priestly robes and instantly Hakkai stood up.

"Goyjo, Goku you sho-..."

**CRACK**

Nothing more was said as amethyst, gold and ruby orbs watched a certain tall brunette fall to the floor with a loud thump.

"HAKKAI" The duo arguing previously over food now crowded around the knocked out emerald eyed demon. They never did catch the wide eyed look of Sanzo as his paper fan dropped soundlessly to the floor as he looked at the fallen Hakkai.

Coming too some time later in a bed, Hakkai blinked his eyes around and found a certain someone sitting ironically beside him. Peering over at the newspaper reading Sanzo, Hakkai cleared his throat to watch the paper fall to the man's lap as he stared over at the frowning monk who was wearing thin framed glasses.

"Took you long enough to wake up." Sanzo grumbled out as he lifted the newspaper to his face once more unable to make eye contact with the calm looking Hakkai. The said demon's lips quirked slightly as he gathered this was some form of apology from the monk. He'd never get a straight out apology from the stubborn man and would in fact have to continue with his silent translations of Sanzo's words. And Sanzo thought _he_ spoke in riddles.

"Thank you for staying, but I'm fine Sanzo." Hakkai quietly voiced and sat up on the bed as he leaned his back against the headboard.

"Not likely with a bump like that Hakkai-chan!" A loud voice from the now open door replied back while scrutinizing amethyst eyes glared over at Goyjo who was leaning against the door frame with arms crossed. The usual sereneness had been broken by the redhead, but an even louder demon bounded into the room, headed straight for the bed and was in Hakkai's face in 3 seconds flat.

"Ne Hakkai, are you okay? Does it hurt? Do you need a doctor?" Watery gold eyes stared up at Hakkai's smiling face as the older brunette replied calmly.

"I'm okay, there's no need to worry Goku."

"Demo, Sanzo's brute force really knocked you around though! Are you sure you don't need a doctor?" Hakkai darted his eyes quickly to the grinning lips of Goyjo as for once in Goku's obliviousness he'd spoken smartly. Goyjo had a hard time trying to control his snicker as he headed further into the room.

"You _are_ right Saru. It would definitely hurt because this is the first time Hakkai-chan's been _brutally_ attacked by Sanzo Houshi-sama here." A hand clenched into a fist at Sanzo's side as he took in all that was being said about him.

"That perverts right Sanzo, so why'd you hit Hakkai for?" A 'che' was apparent and emerald eyes watched as Sanzo grit his teeth, anger evident in his posture and instantly Hakkai placed his hand on Goku's head.

"Maa, maa Goku, I'm fine rea- Ow!" Hakkai yelped in a not so Hakkai way as the death blow of the fan connected with his hand and wrist and _not_ Goku's head.

"STOP HURTING HAKKAI SANZO!" Goku yelled as he turned angry eyes at his guardian for once in his existence, while Sanzo was staring at Hakkai with slightly raised eyebrows. He watched the melodiously smiling demon shake his left hand lightly.

"Its okay, I'm fine really. Hmm, perhaps we need to find some demons that wish to take your sutra Sanzo then you can let off some of that stress on them ne?"

"Che, whatever!" Came the remark as Sanzo stormed out of the room with Goku chewing him out for hitting 'poor defenseless' Hakkai. As the door clicked shut a round of chuckles burst from Goyjo's lips.

"Oh man, did you see that look on his face?"

"Mm, I saw that one and its now evident to me that whenever Sanzo is angry, he cannot stop himself from hurting whomever or whatever gets in the way of his harisen. Though I'm a little disappointed in you Goyjo, I can't believe you missed the look on his face when he knocked me out." Hakkai chided his best friend who rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah well it was such a hard blow to the head which you aren't accustomed to like me and the saru, so I was...a little worried...I guess."

"I always wanted to see what he'd look like if he ever struck me with his fan. Hmm, I wonder what would happen if he took a shot at me with his banishing gun." Hakkai pondered loudly and felt the mattress give way as Goyjo sat down on it.

"Cho Hakkai, what exactly brought this on in the first place? And secondly, why the _hell_ did I even agree to it?"

"I wonder what Sanzo would look like if he truly smiled." Hakkai questioned aloud ignoring Goyjo's words from seconds ago as he held his left index finger to his lips while his eyes stared up at the ceiling.

"You wanna make him smile now? Geez Hakkai-chan, I can't believe you'd take pain just to get some pleasure out of seeing Sanzo squirm about smacking you."

"Not squirm Goyjo, more like place a different facial expression on him. That frown gets boring and this journey needs some excitement at times. What better way then to try and make Sanzo crack a smile as we head to the west. We've got plenty of time after all." Hakkai happily voiced as he stared over at the blinking Goyjo who now rose to his feet.

"Seriously though Hakkai, you watch yourself around him. If that monk found out the game you're playing on him, you're likely to be a holey demon." Goyjo gave Hakkai a deadpan look as he only now just realised the brunette was far away in his own thoughts, lips moving as he muttered out several ideas, but he had only caught one.

"Well I could just take him... Ahahahaha..." Watching the brunettes cheeks flush lightly Goyjo shook his head not _really_ wanting to know what was floating around in that twisted head of Hakkai's and left the emerald eyed demon alone.

As he walked downstairs all that came to Goyjo's mind right now was that Sanzo was in for one hell of an interesting night sharing a hotel room with Hakkai and chuckled once more before thoughts of his two comrades were lost when he eyed two pretty babes walking by.

# The End #


End file.
